Pippi erklärt den Krieg
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Pippi Langstrumpf. Pippi, Annika, zaghafter Femslash. Alle Beteiligten sind erwachsen und vernünftig, Schweden ist neutral, der Mond ist ein Käse, und weitere Unklarheiten.


**A/N:** Ich wollte wissen, ob das geht. Es geht tatsächlich. Auch die Betaleser (Fireball, Naru, Rattenmaus) unterließen es, ihre zerstörten Kindheiten zu beweinen, sondern wiesen nur hilfreich auf Merkwürdigkeiten hin.

**Disclaimer:** hier zeige ich auf Astrid Lindgren.

* * *

**Pippi erklärt den Krieg**

Eigentlich ist Annika ja keine, die sich ständig ihre Kleider staubig macht oder mit suspekten Substanzen bekleckert, und als es nach vielen erfolgreichen Jahren doch noch passiert, als sich die ihrem Körper inhärente Sündhaftigkeit etc. einen Weg bahnt - im Grunde also nichts Schlimmes -, weicht sie ihren Unterrock selbstständig in kaltem Wasser ein.

Und eigentlich ist Annika keine, die sich anstellt, wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen, wie sie sich das gedacht hat. Wenn im Konsum freitagmittags schon das Mehl aus ist und sie keine Waffeln backen kann, wird sie das ertragen; wenn ihre Freundin sie eine halbe Stunde vor dem kleinsten Café Stockholms warten lässt, weil sie noch schnell fesche Falten in ihre Hose bügeln musste, dann wartet Annika halt und inspiziert währenddessen schon mal das Kuchensortiment. Dann geht es hinterher auch schneller.

In letzter, neuester Zeit ist sie außerdem keine, die aus dem Haus geht, ohne dass in ihrer Handtasche Puderdose und Rougetöpfchen und Lippenstift und Wimperntusche aneinanderklackern, und sie fühlt sich dann wie die Frauen, die in den neuen Frauenzeitschriften ausgefragt werden und die immer so elegant ausschauen auf den Portraitaufnahmen, wie gemalt -

(Guten Tag, Fräulein Settergren, wie fühlt sich das eigentlich an, wenn man mit neunzehn feststellt, dass man tatsächlich Wimpern besitzt? - als wäre ihr Gesicht ein Zellpräparat o.ä.; sie muss es einfärben, damit man etwas sieht)

- all diese Zusätze, die sie als Mädchen kennzeichnen, obwohl sie doch so offensichtlich ohnehin schon ein Mädchen ist. Denkt sie, die Froschlaich nie in hypothetischen Hosentaschen gesammelt hat, immer nur in der Realität ihrer Schürze. All die kleinen Annika-Zusätze, auf die jedermann Anspruch zu erheben scheint: die akkurate Welle in ihren Haaren, die Nylonstrumpfhosen, die guten Manieren.

Erwachsenwerden ist eine todernste Angelegenheit, und Annika ist keine, die sich anstellt.

* * *

Sie sitzt in dem kleinen Giebelzimmer, das früher Thomas' Zimmer und noch früher Thomas' und Annikas Zimmer gewesen war. Jetzt schläft niemand mehr hier; ihr Bruder ist schon seit kurz nach Weihnachten wieder in der Kaserne, und Annika selbst geht in zwei Tagen auch weg, tauscht ihre eigene Kammer hinten im Haus gegen das Wohnheimzimmer, das sie sich in Stockholm mit drei anderen Studentinnen teilt und das leider nach den nachts heimlich am Fenster gerauchten Zigaretten riecht.

Sie wirft einen Blick nach draußen und lässt es beiläufig aussehen für den Fall, dass da jemand ist; das vierte oder fünfte Mal in genauso vielen Minuten. Das Haus im Garten nebenan aber bleibt stur dunkel, die Fensterläden verriegelt. Kein Rauch über dem Schornstein, und der halbe Meter Schnee im Vorgarten liegt genauso ungestört da wie gestern auch schon.

Ihre Mama hat gesagt, dass sie kein Licht mehr in der Villa Kunterbunt gesehen hat, seit Annika das letzte Mal dagewesen ist. Seit Oktober! Annika atmet bedächtig und nur ein ganz klein wenig verzweifelt aus, so dass der Kakao in ihrer Tasse sacht aufwallt, und denkt an einen sonnigen Nachmittag vor ein paar Monaten. Möglicherweise ist sie auch bloß sonnendepriviert, so kurz nach der Wintersonnenwende: das könnte die Sehnsucht erklären. Trotzdem war es im Sommer besser als jetzt.

Sie hatte Pippi zum Bahnhof gebracht am letzten Sonntag im August, sogar hilfreich ihre mit Butterbroten gefüllte Hutschachtel getragen; etwas verwirrt, dass das stärkste Mädchen der Welt das Angebot angenommen hatte. "Es wäre doch schrecklich öde hier", hatte Pippi erklärt, "wenn du weg bist und Thomas auch weg ist und ich nichts zu tun habe, außer düster auf der Terrasse zu sitzen und mit meinem Gehstock zu fuchteln und die Kinder von meinem Rasen zu verjagen und dabei alt und faltig zu werden und -"

"Du bist neunzehn", hatte Annika gesagt. Sie hatte sich schon immer etwas auf ihren Sinn für Realität eingebildet.

"Sag ich doch." Pippis Grinsen, hatte Annika fasziniert festgestellt, versuchte auf beiden Seiten ihres Gesichts ihre Ohren zu erreichen. "Faltig. Ich würde umgehend an Tuberkulitis und Langeweile sterben. Im Alter darf man etwas fragil sein."

An diesem Punkt wurden Kindergeschichten zu Lügen, schließlich hatte selbst Pippi irgendwann erwachsen werden müssen. Na, oder wachsen zumindest. "Weihnachten bin ich wieder da", hatte Pippi hinzugefügt, auf dem sonnendurchfluteten Bahnhof ins Licht geblinzelt und einen Tropenhut aus ihrer Brotdose geholt. "Mit Geschenken aus fremden Ländern. Möchtest du eine Kette aus Tigerzähnen, Liebes, oder muss es unbedingt Hai sein?"

Man gewöhnt sich schnell an das Gefühl von Schmuck auf der Haut, aber in diesem Moment hatte sich die Kette um Annikas Hals wieder gemeldet und Strick gespielt, einfach wegen der Unerträglichkeit der Gesamtsituation: Pippi schon auf der Stufe, halb im Zug, halb draußen, groß und schlaksig und ihr Körper immer noch wie der eines Jungen oder eines kleinen Mädchens, bevor es den ganzen Ärger bekommt, und da musste Annika auch zweimal blinzeln; es war ja wirklich ein heller Tag.

"Das würde mir sehr gefallen", hatte sie gesagt, auch wenn wenn ihr der tote Tiger etwas Leid getan hatte. Aber sicherlich gab es so etwas heutzutage auch in Plaste?

Im Hier und Jetzt nimmt Annika einen Schluck von dem Kakao, den ihre Mama gekocht hat und der dieser Tage zu dick und cremig und süß ist, aber immerhin auch warm. Sie zittert vor Kälte, aber nur ein bisschen; das Fenster steht offen und Schneeflocken fallen auf den Heizkörper und auf Thomas' zweitbestes Hemd, das er auf dem Heizkörper vergessen hat. Sie könnte das Fenster schließen, aber mal angenommen, Pippi käme noch, dann würde sie sie verpassen und erst morgen treffen, und morgen muss Annika doch schon packen.

Vielleicht ist es ihr ja auch egal, denkt Annika, wenn man bedenkt, dass Thomas bloß zwei Tage hier war. Vielleicht ist Annika für sich allein viel zu langweilig für Pippi, zu vorsichtig, zu besorgt um ihre Kleider, und in letzter Zeit zu gepudert, zu erwachsen, während Thomas immer noch im Wald herumrennt und im Schnee zeltet und Feuer macht mit nur zwei Holzstücken und ohne Streichhölzer.

Und natürlich ist Annika vorsichtig, besorgt und gepudert; sie ist dazu erzogen worden, nett und sauber zu sein und irgendwann heimgeholt zu werden, nicht von einem Ritter in strahlender Rüstung, denn die sind zu flüchtig und haben Flausen im Kopf, sondern von einem netten Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft, um seine Frau und die Mutter seiner Kinder zu werden und den Rest ihres Lebens weiterzupudern - ihre Nase, Kinderhintern, ganz egal.

Das wäre ja auch alles recht einfach, denkt Annika schläfrig, hätte nicht Pippi noch ganz andere Leidenschaften in ihr geweckt. Was man halt so vor sich hin denkt, wenn man mit einem Magen voller Honigkuchen und Sahnekakao im Dunkeln auf einem alten Kinderbett sitzt und seine Freundin vermisst.

Beim Wort 'Leidenschaften' zuckt Annika allerdings mit einiger Verspätung zusammen, streicht es durch und benutzt im Folgenden 'Interessen' für ihre Introspektion. "Ich gehe nach Stockholm, Archäologie studieren", hatte sie gesagt, und Pippi hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und um Übersetzung gebeten, und Annika hatte gesagt, "Ich werde Archäologin. Professionelle Sachenfinderin," und gewartet, dass Pippi die Anspielung mitbekam.

Einen Moment hatte das schon gedauert, bis Pippi lachen musste, was Annika ärgert, denn für sie ist die Erinnerung lebendig: Pippi mit der Dose über ihrem Kopf, die kleinen Geschenke in dem hohlen Baum im Vorgarten der Villa Kunterbunt. Annika hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie den Ring mit dem winzigen grünen Stein immer noch hat, auch wenn er inzwischen sogar für ihren kleinen Finger zu klein ist; sie trägt ihn manchmal an einer Kette.

Unten im Wohnzimmer läutet die große Standuhr, einmal, zweimal, siebenmal; Abendbrotzeit. Sie fragt sich, aber nur kurz, wer denn irgendwann Pippi heimholen wird wie einen Preis, Thomas hat ja bisher zum Glück keine Anstalten gemacht, und wo wäre Annika denn dann? Sie schiebt den Gedanken beiseite, dass die Anstalten vielleicht schon abgehakt sein könnten und dass das der Grund ist, dass Pippi nicht nach Hause zurückkommt. Aber Pippi scheint ohnehin eher der Typ zu sein, der das Heimholen übernimmt.

Sie wird Pippi verpassen, denkt sie, als sie das Fenster schließt und die Kakaotasse in die Hand nimmt und sich ihre Decke unter den Arm klemmt und aus dem Zimmer geht. Pippi wird heimkommen und Annika wird sie verpassen.

Sie könnte ja nach dem Abendessen noch mal an Pippis Tür klopfen, nur um sicher zu gehen.

* * *

Zwei Tage später ist _immer noch_ niemand in der Villa Kunterbunt angekommen, und so langsam wird die Sache bedenklich. Der Schnee im Vorgarten ist unberührt bis auf Annikas Fußspuren, die zur Tür und wieder zurückführen und notwendigerweise entstehen mussten, damit sie einen Brief zwischen Tür und Türrahmen klemmen konnte.

Pippi würde Stunden brauchen, um den zu lesen, weiß Annika. Also, bloß mal angenommen, dass sie irgendwann wiederkommt. Ist ja möglich.

Sie hebelt ihren Koffer auf die Hinterbank des neuen und fabelhaften Autos ihrer Eltern. Gestern hat sie den ganzen Tag Dinge gepackt und gefaltet und entfaltet und neu gefaltet, Röcke und Kleider und Unterhosen und Strümpfe; hat ihre Dosen und Tuben und Flaschen voll Farbe und Puder und Blumengeruch eingesammelt, ihre Haarnadeln. Muss ja immer präsentabel sein. Das andere Zeug bleibt zurück, die ganzen Sachen, die sie während des Semesters so gefunden hat: einen Fingerhut, einen abgenagten Stift, ein kleines Notizbuch; jemand hat die Hälfte der Seiten herausgerissen und der Rest ist zugekritzelt mit Gedichten, die sich nicht reimen und die Annika nicht versteht. Sie lässt all das hier; mehr Platz für neue Funde.

Hier nun eine Liste guter Ratschläge, datiert auf den ersten Oktober, die sie während der Zugfahrt aus dem Gedächtnis mit einem bröckeligen Bleistift in ihr Adressbuch geschrieben hat, unter 'S', weil sie nicht so viele Leute mit 'S' kennt. Annika ist nun mal das erste Mädchen aus der kleinen, kleinen Stadt, das nach Stockholm studieren geht, was will man machen? Gleich nach 'Settergren, Oma' steht:

1) "Zieh dir ein zweites Unterhemd an, Annika, es soll schneien." Annikas innere Pippi hält dies für Unterdrückung ihrer freien Entfaltung, und Annika denkt daran, dass sie in Zukunft ihre Unterwäsche ja selbst wäscht. Drei Tage nach ihrer Ankunft in Stockholm hustet sie. Zufall.

2) "Halt dich sauber und hab immer Taxigeld dabei." Hält sie, hat sie, für was halten die sie eigentlich?

3) "Halt dich fern von den Mädchen in Hosen." Häh, was? Der hier kam vom Pastor. Annika hatte ihren besten großäugigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Anwendung gebracht, um höflich nach dem Grund zu inquirieren. Sie wusste ja auch von nichts! Annika muss insgeheim zugeben, sie erwartet mindestens einen Geheimbund, eine Mafia, bereit, in Schweden die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Gute Ratschläge als letztes Aufbäumen des Establishments also -?

So dramatisch war das alles jedenfalls nicht, stellte sich heraus, nur eben die üblichen unnatürlichen Leidenschaften, die sich in der Hauptstadt tummeln. Es hatte irgendwas zu tun mit der Stadtluft, mit höherer Bildung und Büchern, und dass die Leute ihren Platz in der Welt vergaßen.

Das war ja noch alles recht vage. So viele Schafe gab es doch gar nicht in Stockholm, und was hatte das überhaupt mit Hosen...?

Da ihr auch einige Tage nach ihrem Weihnachtsurlaub die Details dieser unnatürlichen Leidenschaften noch ein Rätsel sind, wie ein vages Dinosaurierskelett, an dem noch jede Menge Dreck klebt; da sie also immer noch viel ahnt und nichts weiß, fragt sie schließlich eins der Mädchen in Hosen, als sie gerade vollkommen zufällig zusammen im Wäschekeller des Wohnheims stehen.

Das Mädchen zwinkert ihr doch tatsächlich zu. Schade, das hätte so ein fantastischer Schritt in Richtung Klarheit werden können, denkt Annika, geht eine Antwort nicht auch etwas expliziter? Leidenschaften, unnatürlich oder sonstwie, brechen jedenfalls nicht aus, obwohl das eine gute Geschichte gewesen wäre. Eine bessere Geschichte vielleicht, wo Annika doch gerade _dieses Zwinkern_ so frustrierend findet.

Zeit vergeht, Inkubationszeit: man könnte auch sagen: ein angehaltener Atemzug, eine ereignisschwangere Pause. Zwei Wochen. Nicht mal genug, um einen Wurf Küken auszubrüten, weiß Annika, das Landei.

Mensa, Bibliothek, Hörsaal, Wohnheim. Blinzeln, zwinkern, ansehen, wegsehen. Vorgang beliebig oft wiederholen, bis angenehme Konsistenz erreicht.

Nachdem auch diese Schrecklichkeiten überwunden sind, findet sich Annika erneut in der Wäschekammer wieder. Sie schaut sich, ganz unverbindlich, die Tür an und hält sich einen Finger an die Lippen, um ihr merkwürdiges kitzliges Mundgefühl zu inspizieren; und warum zur Hölle verbrachte ausgerechnet der Pastor so viel Zeit damit, über diese Dinge nachzudenken? Sie ist befriedigt, dass an keiner Stelle Schafe an der Sache beteiligt sind, und darüberhinaus war es nett und das ist alles, was zählt, ja? Nein?

Ihre Lippen kitzeln. Ja?

Ja.

Annika holt ihren winzigen Handspiegel aus der Handtasche, um das Ausmaß der unnatürlichen Leidenschaften zu überprüfen. Mindestens eine Warze müsste ihr doch gewachsen sein? Es gibt keine Warze. Die ganze rote Farbe ist verwischt; es erinnert sie an Pippi, zehn Jahre alt, wie sie eine Schale Himbeeren isst.

* * *

Seit neuestem haben einige Dinge signifikanten Einfluss auf Annikas Zeitplanung; so ist da z.B. ein Mädchen in Hosen, das in Wäschekammern und Besenschränken und Sakristeien - liebe Güte - auf sie wartet, und auch wenn das alles irgendwann nicht mehr so nett ist wie am Anfang, vergeht auf die Weise doch ein wesentliches Stück Zeit. Und Annika hat ohnehin nicht genug Geld, um es ständig für Eisenbahnfahrkarten nach Hause auszugeben, obwohl sie doch ihre eigenen Socken stopft und alle Kassenzettel aufbewahrt und in einen Ordner heftet.

Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass sie erst im April wieder im Zug nach Hause sitzt.

In Stockholm hat sie auf Pippi gewartet, auf ein Klopfen an der Tür oder an ihrem Fenster, obwohl sie im vierten Stock wohnt; sie hat darauf gewartet, Pippi wegscheuchen und sie dann im Park oder irgendwo treffen zu können, damit ihre drei Zimmergenossinnen weiterschlafen könnten oder was auch immer.

Aber wo -

Vielleicht will sie ja auch gar nicht zurückkommen. Vielleicht hat sie mit der ganzen Settergren-Sippe geistig abgeschlossen, nach dem Streit mit Thomas letzten Sommer; oder vielleicht ging es ihr ja auch die ganze Zeit um Thomas, und Annika war nur aufgrund von Pippis grenzenloser Nettigkeit dabei.

Als Annika elf war, vielleicht zwölf, hatte sie überlegt, dass Pippi vielleicht Thomas heiraten könnte, wenn sie alle erwachsen waren - muss wohl nach der Desillusionierung in Sachen Krumeluspille gewesen sein, nach dem ganzen Theater mit der inhärenten Sündhaftigkeit etc., also mit zwölf dann wohl - und sie könnten alle in einem Haus wohnen und eine große Familie sein. Mit Babys.

(Wer spricht hier von technischen Einzelheiten? Sie war zwölf!)

Der Gedanke kam später wieder und blieb, nachdem Annika die netten Jungs aus der Nachbarschaft kennengelernt hatte: von denen schien keiner zum Heimholen geeignet. Sie hätte jedenfalls nichts dagegen, eine alte Jungfer zu sein bzw. zu werden. Manche von den mittelalten und alten Damen in der kleinen Stadt leben zusammen, wenn sie keinen Ehemann haben. So ein Leben ist doch hübsch.

Inzwischen hat Thomas ein Gewehr. Sie bringen ihm das Schießen bei.

"Wir schießen ja nicht auf echte Leute, Pippi", hatte er letzten Sommer gesagt und dabei gelacht. "Sie haben Zielscheiben dafür, genau wie unsere damals, weißt du noch? Als du die Piratenpistolen gefunden hast und wir auf etwas schießen wollten."

Annika hatte Pippi beobachtet, und Pippi hatte dieses Gesicht gemacht; diesen hochmütigen Ausdruck, Wangen eingezogen, Stirn in Falten gelegt - es konnte nur eins von zwei Dingen bedeuten: entweder war sie völlig ernst, oder sie tat so, als sei sie völlig ernst.

"Sie schießen aber auf echte Leute, in Deutschland", hatte Pippi gesagt. "Sie schießen auf echte Leute in Frankreich, sie schießen auf echte Leute in Österreich und in Russland und in Großbritannien und in Polen; und das sind noch nicht einmal Tunichtgute und Lümmel, auf die geschossen wird. Manche von ihnen sind richtig nett. Also sag mir doch, Thomas, wenn du bewiesen hast, dass du ganz toll auf Zielscheiben schießen kannst, glaubst du wirklich, dass niemand will, dass du auf echte Leute schießt?"

Also war sie doch völlig ernst. Annika war sich fast ein wenig albern vorgekommen, immerhin saßen sie auf dem Kaffeetisch und pflückten ihre Kaffeetassen von den Stühlen, und auf einmal redeten sie darüber, auf echte Leute zu schießen. Irgendwie war das doch fast unanständig.

"Aber Schweden ist gar nicht im Krieg mit irgendwem", hatte Thomas gesagt.

"Aber wenn es so wäre", hatte Pippi gesagt und ihren halbgegessenen Pfefferkuchen auf den Teller zurückgelegt und sich statt dessen kritischen Blickes ihren Fingernägeln zugewandt, " wenn es so wäre, würdest du auf deutsche Thomasse und österreichische Thomasse und englische Thomasse schießen -"

"Die englischen Thomasse wären auf unserer Seite", hatte Thomas gesagt. Inzwischen lachte er nicht mehr.

"Woher weißt du das?" hatte Pippi gefragt. "Wie unterscheidet man denn die englischen Thomasse von den deutschen Thomassen, und warum erschießt du nur eine Sorte Thomasse?"

"Auf meiner Stube hört einer ständig Kurzwelle", hatte Thomas gesagt. "Die englischen Thomasse sind auf der guten Seite, sagt er, und wir wären dann ja bestimmt auch auf der guten Seite. Wenn wir auf einer Seite wären, meine ich."

"Ich denke," hatte Pippi düster gesagt, während sie misstrauisch den Inhalt ihrer Kaffeetasse beäugte, bevor sie sie in einem Zug leerte, "man sollte einfach alle Thomasse zusammen erschießen. Da wäre man wenigstens vor dem Abendbrot fertig."

"Pippi!", hatte Annika gesagt, und Thomas: "Das meinst du nicht so".

"Nein," hatte Pippi gesagt, und ihr Gesicht entknautschte sich wieder ein wenig. "Es wäre doch schrecklich, einfach gedankenlos all die netten Thomasse zu erschießen." Sie pfiff zwischen den Zähnen, und Herr Nilsson klaute gehorsam das letzte Stück Pfefferkuchen von ihrem Teller. "Eine Schande, dass sie es trotzdem tun."

Schande, denkt Annika schläfrig, während sie sich die verregnete Waldlandschaft aus ihrem gemütlichen Eisenbahnabteil heraus anschaut. Was für ein geschliffenes Meisterstück politischer Analyse. Pippi hätte wirklich lesen lernen sollen.

* * *

Annika schreckt beim ersten Klopfen hoch - Fingerknöchel an Fensterglas, eins dieser Pippigeräusche, die sie nie vergessen wird; andere hätten bloß Kieselsteine geworfen. Kurz zieht sie in Erwägung, gar nicht erst aufzustehen, nicht zum Fenster hinüberzugehen und Pippi in ihr Zimmer zu lassen und zu grinsen wie eine Zehnjährige, der man gerade eine richtig coole Spielzeugpistole zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Aber wie könnte sie das?

Was kommt, ist vertraut. Das gedämpfte Geräusch ihrer nackten Füße auf den Dielen, das Gefühl feiner Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie das Fenster öffnet, die tropfende Pippi, die von ihrer Leiter ins Zimmer hüpft, mit einem Rums und Kriegsgebrüll landet, bevor sie sich zu Annika dreht und sie nass umarmt, rechts und links und rechts und links ihre Wangen küsst, ganz so, wie sie es in den französischen Kinofilmen tun.

"Um die Zeit solltest du wirklich schon schlafen", sagt Pippi. "Ich wäre überhaupt nicht gekommen, aber ich habe dir eine Mango mitgebracht, aus Argentinien, und ich fürchte, sie ist auf der Heimreise ein klein wenig matschig geworden. Du musst sie sofort essen."

Vollkommen surreal, denkt Annika, während sie Pippi dabei zuschaut, wie sie ein ihr unvertrautes, vage ellipsoides grünrotes Ding mit einem nach Piraten aussehenden Messer aufschneidet (spanisch, denkt Annika, 17. Jahrhundert. Ihre Professoren nicken bedächtig); gelber Saft tropft auf den Teppich.

"Ich habe schon Zähne geputzt", sagt Annika. "Außerdem ist sie vollkommen desintegriert."

Sie sagt nicht: 'Du warst in Argentinien?'

Sie sagt nicht: 'Oh, danke für die Mango.'

Sie sagt nicht: 'Ich hab dich vermisst.'

Pippi scheucht Annika auf das Bett und lässt sich neben ihr nieder, Beine untergeschlagen, so wie das auch Annikas Zimmergenossin tut, wenn sie eine Séance macht. "Sag 'ah'", kommandiert Pippi, und Annika gehorcht, öffnet den Mund und empfängt eine Handvoll tropfenden Glibber, wie eine Medizin, wie eine Hostie. Ihr Mund und ihre Nase füllen sich mit Fruchtigkeit; dazwischen und darunter und darüber schwebt beginnende Fäulnis wie eine schlechte Erinnerung.

"Die sind gut für Kinder", sagt Pippi. "Voller Vittimine", und Annika bleibt für einen Moment stumm, während ihre Wahrnehmung ihr immer noch feuchte, klebrige Finger an und in ihrem Mund vorgaukelt. Möglicherweise interpretiert Pippi ihr Schweigen als Verwirrung, denn sie fügt hinzu, "gut bei Skorbut, sagt mein Vater. Einmal hatte Fridolin Skorbut und ihm sind all seine Zähne ausgefallen und wir mussten eine ganze Wagenladung Mangos schlecht werden lassen, denn sonst hätte er sie gar nicht mehr kauen können."

"Ich hab aber keinen Skorbut", sagt Annika, und da ihr Mund dadurch ohnehin schon offen ist, füttert Pippi sie gleich noch mal und guckt dabei mitleidig.

"Kein Skorbut!" sagt sie. "Das hättest du mir doch sagen können, ich hätte dir welchen mitgebracht."

Sie leckt sich ohne jede Scheu die eigenen Finger ab. "Gut, dass du die gegessen hast", sagt sie, "morgen hätte ich sie rauswerfen müssen, aber ich wollte sie dir nun mal wirklich gern schenken."

"Danke", sagt Annika. "Danke für die Mango. Wie lange willst du bleiben?"

Aber Pippi steht schon wieder auf, sammelt die Mangoschalen und den Kern und das Messer ein und tut alles in ihre Schürzentasche. "Du könntest morgen zum Abendbrot vorbeikommen", sagt sie. "Und sag Thomas, dass er auch eingeladen ist."

"Thomas ist gar nicht hier", sagt Annika.

"Ach ja", sagt Pippi, während sie schon auf dem Fensterbrett hockt. "Schießt er immer noch auf Zielscheiben, oder ist er schon bei echten Leuten angekommen?"

"Pippi!" sagt Annika. Ihr wäre es lieb, wenn Pippi die ganze Sache einfach vergessen könnte. "Und überhaupt, es sind nur noch vier Monate", fügt sie hinzu. Überhaupt sind es nur zwanzig Stunden bis zum Abendbrot, denkt sie, und schließt das Fenster hinter Pippi, und friert.

* * *

Annika geht aus.

Es macht keinen Unterschied, dass sie nur Pippi besuchen geht - nur Pippi! - sie ist nun einmal keine, die aus dem Haus geht, ohne ordentlich auszusehen (und an dieser Stelle fällt ihr endlich auf, dass das noch keine Aussage darüber darstellt, wie sie aussieht, wenn sie wiederkommt. Nach Pippi-Besuchen war sie schon als kleines Mädchen nicht mehr ganz so ordentlich.)

Es ist sechs Uhr abends, noch nicht ganz dunkel, und Annika führt generalstabsmäßig eine systematische und kein bisschen hysterische Suche in ihren Schubladen durch, lässt das Perlenhalsband liegen, ein Geschenk von ihrer Tante; sie lässt das Band mit dem kleinen silbrigen Kreuzanhänger liegen und sucht - da! Es ist ganz simpel, ein Ring an einer schmalen Kette; der Ring war eins der ersten Geschenke, die sie von Pippi bekommen hatte. Damals schien es von unschätzbarem Wert; jetzt, als angehende Archäologin, weiß Annika, dass er aus Zinn und farbigem Glas ist, und er passt auf keinen ihrer Finger mehr, daher die Kette. Sie schließt die winzig kleine Öse schon beim dritten Versuch, versteckt den Ring unter ihrem Kragen.

Sie hat sich ein Kleid angezogen, es ist schlicht und blau mit weißen Tupfen und nett. Puder macht ihr Gesicht glatt und cremefarben; das schöne französische Puder aus einem Stockholmer Laden, das ihre Tante vor dem Krieg gekauft hat. Ihre Lippen sind rot, ihr Haar ist gelockt, ihre Wimpern sind schwarz; sie denkt, dass sie ein bisschen aussieht wie die amerikanischen Mädchen auf den Autogrammkarten, ein bisschen aber auch wie ein Clown.

"Du siehst aus wie eine Dame", sagt Pippi, als sie die Tür aufmacht. "Komm rein und setz dich in die Küche, ich hol nur schnell meinen Hut. Dann können wir zusammen Damenbesuch spielen."

'Du siehst aus wie ein Kind", denkt Annika. Beweisstücke: (1) die Zöpfe, inzwischen länger und immer noch ohne jeden Sinn für Gravitation, (2) das knielange kanariengelbe Kleid mit den (3) zu langen Ärmeln und (4) roten Strümpfen und (5) bestickten Mokassins, dazu ihre langen schmalen Gliedmaßen. Wie ein Kind, dass ziemlich schnell gewachsen ist und sich nicht so sicher ist, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war.

Sie setzt sich an den Küchentisch, der gedeckt ist mit einem karierten Tischtuch und so schönen Dingen wie Waffeln mit Puderzucker, frischgebackenem Brot und Fleischklößchen und Bananenpudding und Kokosmilch und einem Krug heißem Holundersaft. Sie atmet ein, und es ist der Duft von einem Picknick im Wald, von faulen Sonntagen unter Birkenblättern, als sie noch zu dritt waren und niemand auf echte Leute geschossen hat.

Im Nebenzimmer wird derweil gerumpelt und gewühlt, und dann kommt Pippi durch die Küchentür. Auf ihrem Kopf befindet sich ein exquisiter schwarzer Hut mit einer Schleife und einem Schleier, der ihr eine sehr sonderbare Ernsthaftigkeit verleiht. Sie küsst Annikas Hand und sagt, "Enchantée", und Annika muss da natürlich lachen, und hin ist die Ernsthaftigkeit. Bloß was statt dessen da ist, kann sie nicht benennen.

Eine Weile lang essen sie, aber Annika ist unkonzentriert, weil sie die ganze Zeit schon nach einem Gesprächsthema sucht, während sie Pippi dabei zuschaut, wie sie ihre Gabel und ihre Tasse an dem schwarzen Schleier vorbeimanövriert. Sieht lustig aus.

"Du warst also in Argentinien", sagt Annika nach einer Weile.

"Ich war überall", sagt Pippi, nachdem sie ihre Waffel doch tatsächlich heruntergeschluckt hat, unglaublich, "aber in Argentinien war ich am längsten. Ich hab erst unten in Europa angefangen, aber sie sind komplett verrückt, du würdest es nicht glauben", Annika sieht ihr Gesicht kaum unter dem Schleier, die Sache könnte somit System haben, "also bin ich für eine Weile nach Südamerika gegangen. Ich hab mich einem Zirkus angeschlossen und bin auf den Händen gegangen. Das war sehr nett, aber man kann es natürlich nur tun, wenn die Unterwäsche mindestens befriedigend ist."

"Natürlich", sagt Annika.

"Weil die Leute ja ansonsten bloß über die Unterwäsche gelacht hätten und nicht über mich", sagt Pippi. "Und als das langweilig wurde, habe ich mich mit Leuten geprügelt."

Annika lässt ihren Löffel sinken, obwohl da noch gelber Pudding drauf ist. "Du hast was?"

"Für Geld", sagt Pippi. "Ich hab mich mit Leuten geprügelt, auf Rummelplätzen und so. Manchmal hab ich welche gewinnen lassen, aber nur die Mädchen, und nur die netten."

"Pippi, du bist nicht mehr zehn", sagt Annika.

Pippi lehnt den Kopf zur Seite, und lächelt. "Aber ich kann so tun, als ob", sagt sie.

Für Annika kommt dieser Moment einer Offenbarung gleich, ganz als ob sie in feuchter Erde gegraben hätte und ihre Schaufel immer wieder auf etwas gestoßen wäre, Kurven, Ecken, Oberflächen, und als ob sie jetzt erst erkannt hätte, worum es sich handelte, eine Vase oder einen Topf oder doch bloß einen Ziegel. Jetzt ist es Zeit, die feineren Instrumente herauszuholen, jetzt, da sie die grobe Form kennt, die Ursache für all die Nervosität und das Warten und die Anspannung.

Sie muss wissen, wie es aussieht. Sie muss es von Staub befreien und gründlich untersuchen und es vielleicht wieder ganz machen und datieren und mehr herausfinden.

"Als wir zehn waren", sagt Annika, "haben wir manchmal so getan, als ob wir erwachsen wären. Neunzehn, sogar zwanzig!"

"So etwas ähnliches habe ich mir auch gedacht", sagt Pippi. "Eines Tages sagte ich also zu mir, Pippi, sagte ich, tu jetzt mal so, als wärst du nicht mehr zehn und könntest den ganzen Tag erwachsene Männer vor Publikum verprügeln. Als Dame braucht man einen Beruf, bei dem man sich hinsetzen kann und nicht den ganzen Tag nur seine Unterwäsche zeigt, zwei Stunden am Vormittag müssen reichen." Für einen Moment klappt sie den Saum ihres Kleides zurück. "Auch, wenn sie so ein hübsches Blumenmuster hat wie meine", sagt sie gedankenvoll.

"Was hast du denn statt dessen gemacht?" fragt Annika. Es fällt ihr schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie Pippi im sonnigen Argentinien an einem Schreibtisch sitzt und die Gäste der schwedischen Botschaft in Buenos Aires begrüßt und Kreuze in die Formulare malt, wo die Namen reingehören. Die Unterwäsche interferiert einfach.

Pippi steht auf und ihr Kleid ist wieder dort, wo es sein soll. Annika bemerkt dies, sogar während Pippi noch näherkommt. "Zauberei", sagt Pippi.

"Oh", denkt Annika. Es ist nicht mal spektakulär, was sie denkt. Sie ist auch nicht geschockt oder so. Einfach oh. "Zauberei?" fragt sie.

Pippi legt eine Hand ganz selbstverständlich in Annikas Nacken. "Zauberei", sagt sie. "Schau genau hin." Ihre andere Hand tanzt verschlungen vor Annikas Gesicht. Annika denkt an eine Flamencotänzerin, die sie mal im Fernsehen gesehen hat im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Wohnheims, bloß war die schwarzweiß und Pippi...

Schau genau hin!

Eine Drehung ihres Handgelenks, ein Verschwimmen ihrer Finger, und Pippi hält eine Spielkarte zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger, dreht sie langsam um, damit Annika sie sehen kann. Annika erwartet fast schon eine der Herzkarten, aber: Karo; der Pott steckt wohl noch halb in der Erde. Pippis andere Hand gleitet von ihrem Nacken, und Annika atmet aus. Sie merkt erst jetzt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hat.

"Ich hab gesehen, wie du die aus deinem Ärmel gezogen hast", sagt sie. Es ist die Wahrheit! Annika kombiniert: deswegen also die zu langen Ärmel, und nicht, weil Pippi nicht so gut nähen kann. Clever, das.

"Ja," sagt Pippi, und lässt die Karte immer noch vor Annikas Gesicht baumeln. "Gut gemacht." Ihre andere Hand gleitet Annikas Arm hinab, über ihre Taille, und für einen Moment ist Annika über Gebühr und möglicherweise völlig grundlos aufgeregt. Am Ende ist das Ding wieder nur ein alter Dachziegel.

"Aber hast du das hier gesehen?" murmelt Pippi, und weg ist die Karte und langsam zieht sie ihre andere Hand aus der Tasche von Annikas Strickjacke, und sie zieht silbrige Fäden im Halbschatten. Es ist die Kette mit dem Ring, die Annika eigentlich nach wie vor um ihren Hals vermutet. Deswegen also - Annika denkt: Dachziegel, klarer Fall von.

"Das Ding ist Flitter", sagt Pippi. "Es ist Plunder, es ist falsch. Nicht gut genug für eine Dame." Annika reevaluiert: vielleicht doch kein Ziegel. Vielleicht etwas vollkommen anderes.

"Du hast es mir gegeben", sagt Annika, die alles das schon weiß, deswegen trägt sie die Kette ja auch ganz bestimmt nicht so, dass man sie sehen kann.

"Ich würde dir gern etwas echtes geben", sagt Pippi. "Etwas, das bei dir bleibt, bis du alt bist." Ihre Hand, mit dem Ring, ist immer noch auf Annikas Arm, und da ihre Gesichter jetzt schon einmal nahe zusammen sind und da Annika außerdem der Meinung ist, dass sie genug von dem _Ding_ aus der Erde gezogen und das _Ding_ auf eine Zeit datiert, die noch vor der bewussten Erinnerung liegt, hebt sie jetzt eine Hand, um Pippis Schleier aus dem Weg zu schieben und Pippi lehnt sich zu ihr mit einem halben Lächeln und _oh_.

Direkt auf den Mund; das hier ist geübt und vertraut und es ist in nur einem Herzschlag vorbei, wobei ihr Herz ja ohnehin ausgesetzt hat und dann hebt Pippi auch schon ihren Kopf; ihr Mund ist verschmiert mit dem Scharlach von Annikas Lippenstift. Sie grinst: hat sie die Himbeeren doch noch gekriegt.

Vielleicht ist es die Farbe, aber eine Erinnerung kommt ungebeten angeflattert: Pippi, mit vierzehn, sie denkt, sie muss sterben, die blöde Krumeluspille hat nicht gewirkt, und Annika kann ihr in einer Weise helfen, die Pippis toter Mutter im Himmel nicht möglich ist. Vielleicht ist das hier ja ein neues Spiel, denkt Annika. Wie unschuldig kann man eigentlich sein?

Also, theoretisch betrachtet?

Sie fragt nicht; sie schaut nur. Beobachtet. Aber bisher ist Pippi nicht dazu übergegangen, Patiencen zu legen oder auf einen Baum zu klettern, und Annika wertet dies als Erfolg.

Wie unschuldig kann man eigentlich sein? "In Argentinien tun sie das den ganzen Tag", sagt Pippi und lacht mit ihrem Himbeermund. "Du musst dir gar keine Sorgen machen."

Gut.


End file.
